


The blind date

by qwerkiy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerkiy/pseuds/qwerkiy
Summary: Reference to title because am too lazy to summarize.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	The blind date

_**THE BLIND DATE** _

“What so important that you had to drag me half way through the city just to meet for a stupid cup of coffee which I don’t drink by the way.” Beatrice ranted at her friend the moment she sat down.

“Let a girl breathe first before the nagging begins.” Camila said grinning at her grumpy friend as if she hadn’t just run in order to be on time. “Bea, I just ran to be here on time. And you’re already on my ass. You must be Sheldon cooper’s twin I swear.” Beatrice huffed indignantly at her friend. She hated it when they compared her to Sheldon but oh well, it was a running joke that she learnt to tolerate.

“Whatever. What do you want from me? I have a meeting in a few hours. And couldn’t this have waited till this evening maybe?” Beatrice asked with a sigh. She knew Camila meant well but damn her friend was impulsive, only God knew what she had gotten her into this time. “This isn’t another announcement for an impromptu trip to _Vegas_ is it?”

  
“Calm down. I am taking my vitamins if that’s what you are asking and the answer is no. it’s about something me and the girls have been talking about.” Camila paused for dramatic effect before, “You need to get fucked.” Beatrice gasped. Camilla didn’t curse. “Don’t look at me like that! Lilith’s words not mine.” She said giggling at the disbelieve on Beatrice’s face.

  
“Who is the poor unsuspecting soul this time?” this wasn’t the first blind date that her friends had set her up on. Every few weeks they deem her in need of a bedmate. She humors her friends by going on them and ditching minutes later after finding a so called _flaw_.

  
“Show a bit of enthusiasm. Ava is a really nice girl and my friend too, so please treat her well. Plus her friend is kind of unpredictable with her guns so I would really like to have head still attached to my shoulders when all this is done.” Camila grimaced then smiled brightly like she believed Beatrice could do no wrong. If she only knew.

  
“What sorts of people are you hanging around with Camila? Guns?” Beatrice raised her eyebrows coolly.

  
“Not just any Guns, Mary's more familiar with shot guns. That’s the one that can blow your brains to smitherings.”

“Cool. Cool. So this is your way of saying that there is no room for error.” Beatrice frowned at the accomplished smile on her friend’s face.

“I knew you would understand. I have to go now but I already sent you her contact information so if you need anything call me. You will love her I promise.” Camila stood up and disappeared before Beatrice could politely decline.

“Shit.” She should have seen the disappearing act coming.

***

“Tell me about your dreams, fears, animals, memories, music…” Beatrice stared at the over enthusiastic girl in front of her. There was only one person to blame really; Camila, as usual. This was the second blind date her so called friend had set her up on that month because ‘she needed to get back on the scene’ (rephrasing of course). Beatrice flinched then grabbed her glass of water trying to stall for as long as possible. “Look, I know your friend probably forced you to come here, so did mine. That is why I am making an effort. I am not usually this talkative you know, but I had one of my house mates’ so called special cookies that she never lets me have and after the first bite, I just couldn’t stop. I had like two. Nah, a dozen probably. Best set of baked goods ever. Anyway I do genuinely want to know about you.”

  
Then as if she hadn’t given an insight to her life, more than Beatrice had disclosed, Ava turned her attention to her cheese burger. Great she was as high as a kite. “I wonder what was in those cookies.” She mumbled to herself between bites. Beatrice wasn’t doing this. She could have liked the girl but shit happened and no way was she wasting her time on her while she was this high. The only solution was to return her, if she could find her address.

  
“Excuse me, can we get the bill please.” Beatrice said while glancing around her booth making sure she has both hers and Ava’s stuff before she turned to look at her date. Ava still had her sole attention on the burger. Beatrice had to admit that she looked cute looking at her meal in wonder, as if it held all the answers in the world. “Ava, we are heading out. Leave that burger behind.” Ava gave Beatrice a superficial glare that would have tried to intimidate Beatrice if Ava wasn’t drugged up.

  
“Never!” Ava exclaimed dutifully before grabbing her food and running out of the restaurant. What the…? Beatrice gaped at the retreating figure before jumping into action and running after her. Her lithe legs had already carried her a good meters away from the restaurant. It wasn’t until she caught up with Ava that she remembered that they had just dined and ditched.  
Fatigued and alarmed with realization that she had probably just committed a crime, Beatrice marched with determination towards Ava who was now seated at the curb finishing off her burger. “YOU!” she exclaimed before taking Ava’s hand and pulling her up.

“Hi Bea.” She said bashfully keeping her eyes on the concrete below.

“You made us dine and ditch. What if they set the cops on us? I can’t afford a police record to my name.” Beatrice was angry. Ava giggled. Giggled before erupting into full blown loud laugher. She had a nice laugh to be honest and Beatrice wished to capture this moment in time forever. Ava might have been a horrible date so far but she was beautiful. The way she had dressed up showed that she had put in effort in her appearance. Beatrice loved how she had put suspenders on her skinny jeans. And that shirt with tiny birds on it, neatly tucked in, made her look like such a dork. Her hair was straightened out with one side braided perfectly highlighting her cheekbones.  
Ava then looked up, wildly grinning at a scowling Beatrice. “You are so pretty. What is that on your face? A freckle! I love freckles, they are like stars but on the face. Can I touch you?” she was already touching her. Her hands tracing her face with surprising gentleness. Beatrice couldn’t take her eyes off Ava as they stood below the flickering lamp post. Ava’s eyes looked so dark with full blown pupils and a heavily lidded gaze that didn’t waver off Beatrice’s face taking in all of her. Beatrice thought that Ava was looking at her like she was that burger she had previously eaten. Interesting development.

“Ava, let’s get you home. I can’t deal with an overgrown child right now. My car is not far from here.”

“Overgrown child? Have you seen me?” she exclaimed while gesturing to herself. Beatrice rolled her eyes and took her hand, pulling her back where they came from. ‘Will I see you tomorrow? I want you to bring me lunch.”

“Why would I even do that?” where the fuck was that car? Beatrice wondered glancing around trying to spot her maroon Chrysler

“Because you are my girlfriend now, we are dating right?” Ava smiled brightly. She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Beatrice laughed, this was going to be good blackmail material tomorrow. She decided that she will at least visit her at work just to embarrass her.

"Sure sure. Anyway do you mind repeating that on video? I want a memory of this night.” Beatrice smirked while retrieving her phone. Ava smiled her dopey grin before repeating her stupid confession.

“You are now my handsomest girlfriend and I would adopt a cat for you even if am like deathly allergic. The safe word is peach muffin, say that and I would drop everything to do you…wait a second, that sounds wrong. To do what you want. Let’s go to the park. I wanna play.” After that silliness, she took Beatrice’s hand and moved them in a random direction. She was now talking about endangered animals from which she sprouted about five kinds of turtles then she started talking about sharks, “Did you know sharks are my spirit animal? When am in a courtroom, I think to myself; ‘What Would a Shark Do?’ And am like BITE so that’s how I have never lost a case. I see swings, come push me.” They had somehow stumbled into a children’s park. Beatrice chuckled at Ava’s antics, following behind her like a diligent mother afraid of loosing their ADHD child to the unknown. After finally squeezing onto the children’s swing, Ava looked up at Beatrice expectantly, waiting for her to give her a push.

"I am so high Bea." Ava said giving Beatrice the biggest dopiest smile she had ever seen on anyone's face.

“You have no idea” Beatrice mumbled as she watched the druggie.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it :)


End file.
